He wanted the wealth,until he loved the girl (Brynjolf Spinoff:Tangled
by melody5671234
Summary: The tale of the dragonborn was a famous one across ter years of waiting people had brushed it to the back of their ynjolf is a thief,wanting nothing more than wealth for his Guild.When a job goes wrong he takes refuge in a cottage & a girl. Kyra has made him a promise:give him back his necklace if he takes her to see the wonders of Skyrim.But will he follow through?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I'm not sure what is going on with the summary. Fanfiction is doing something weird to it. Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

I remember being told a tale as a little boy. One about a being who blessed the lands of Skyrim with each step. One who can speak the tongue of the dragons, one who can place their hands on their heads without being eaten alive. They would be able to cast spells more powerful than the professors at the College of Winterhold and fight stronger than any man. This being was known as the Dragonborn.

But the day of the Dragonborn's arrival was delayed . . . and delayed and delayed. The people of Skyrim soon began to live their lives, each day their hope of the dragonborn arriving dying. All until it was nothing more than an ember.

What did I do you ask?  
Well I grew up as a sneaky young lad. My fingers tingling to steal something. I grew up never once focusing on the dragonborn. He was soon thrown into the depths as my mind, nothing more than a tale. Of course he was someone I looked up to, real or not. He was to be strong, courageous. I looked to him as if he were a father.

But little did all of Skyrim know that in a remote little cabin off in the forests lived a girl who held such powers. And little did I know that one day, she'd hold my heart in her hands as well.

* * *

Brynjolf narrowed his eyes as he checked his surroundings before picking the lock with ease. The door swung open, allowing him to sneak inside. With a soft click he closed it while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. A smirk danced on his lips. Another job for the guild. Which meant more money.

He crept around as silent as the floorboards let him. He opened every door, checked ever self and scanned every corner. Still no luck.

Then something glistened.

He turned and saw it sparkle again. His hands moved over the piece of flooring. He gave a slight tug. It moved.

He quickly pulled up the plank and low and behold, the necklace.

He snatched it up without a second guess before letting the wood fall back into place. He winced as it hit the floor with a thump. Stupid, he let his excitement get the best of him.

Then the sound of a sword being drawn rung in his ears. He rolled quickly to the right, the blade just skimming past. Then he got to his feet and ran for it.

" Guards! Guards!"

He cursed as he fumbled with his reins. He had tied them in a knot so then his horse wouldn't try to bolt for it. But as the sound of the guards closing in on him he began to question on waisting the money on the damned thing to begin with.

And arrow skimmed past his hand, cutting through the reins. It wasn't the best thing in the world but he would have to make do.

As he dodged arrows Brynjolf swung his leg over and grabbed hold of the mane. With a click of his tongue and a kick of his feet the horse reared and took off.

He had thought he had made it, that was until another arrow skimmed past his nose. He growled and got low. So the guards had their own horses too huh?

" Come on, show me I didn't waste my money on you." He whispered into its ears. The horses ears flickered in response. As if taking offense to his comment it charged even faster, nearly throwing Brynjolf off his saddle.

But the guards were still close behind. He weaved in and out of trees to try to throw them off his tracks but had no luck. So he pulled right.

Brynjolf slowed his horse down to a walk and looked around. His eyes darted back and forth. The forest was quiet. Too quiet for is own liking.  
Then his horse reared as an arrow pierced its side. Brynjolf's hands slipped from its mane and he went toppling back. As he slowly rolled to his side he watched the horse take off in a run, without him on its back.

" God damn beast. Toughest one I have my ass." He growled as he hobbled to his feet. As much as he wanted to sit there and complain he didn't have the time. With pain shooting up from his ankle to his ribs he was left to limp his way to safety.

" He's got no horse. He must be close, spread out!"

Brynjolf stuck low to the ground, using the night to conceal him just like how he would on the rest of his jobs. He had gotten out of trouble before, he could get out of it now. . . hopefully.

He dove for the bushes as a guards passed by him. He held his breath for 5 counts before it was safe to dart for it. He had to find a place to hide and fast.

Brynjolf looked to the skies. His eyes widened with hope as he saw smoke. He rushed towards it, the pain in his ankle increasing. He pawed at the bushes as quickly as he could. Then a smile brightened his face.

A cottage! The perfect place to hide. He glanced down at the dagger on his belt. Surely the owners wouldn't mind his stay.

He glanced left then right before darting for it. When he came to the door it opened without the need to pick the lock. Then again seeing how no one came out this far he could see the lack of reasoning to.

He shut the door behind him and peered out the window. In the forest he could see the distant light of lanterns through the trees. He'd be safe till morning.

He turned his attention to the cottage. It was small, perfect for a single person. Some items were organized, like the food. Others were not, like the mess of paints and brushes.

He stood up straighter as he walked towards the center. The fire in the pit was still burning well enough to send out the smoke through the chimney that led him there. Someone had just fed it.

His eyes flickered around, looking for the owner. Of course he wouldn't kill them but he'd have to knock him out cold longer enough for his stay.

Then a hand latched onto his shoulder, yanking him around. Before he hand a chance to react a fist collided with his temples then to his gut. Brynjolf doubled over in pain then fell to the ground. The last thing he could remember was a pair of boots walking up to him, hesitating as if the owner wasn't sure on what to do. Then his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Brynjolf groaned from his throbbing head. He went to raise is hands to soothe it only to find he couldn't. His eyes snapped open as he looked around hectically. He fought to get his hands free but they were tied securely behind his back.

" God damn-"

He paused as a tip of a sword hummed as it was placed under his chin. Brynjolf froze, not daring to move.

" Step into the light you coward." He growled as he searched the dark, " If you're going to kill me then at least fight me man on man."

With the fire nothing more than a few flames he could barely make out the man who held him hostage.  
" Says the man with a broken rib and sprained ankle."

Brynjolf smirked. So he had mouth on him too.  
" I could still beat you in a fight."

The man twisted his sword, causing the blade to nick his skin. Brynjolf forced himself to keep his face calm even as the blood trickled down his neck.

" You can't even show your face." He continued. There was a moment where the only sound was the crackling of the fire.  
One step.

The man began to step close, revealing his boots. Though Brynjolf was a man of the shadows he would still run his mouth. Perhaps it would give him a chance to show him how strong he really was.

Two steps.

Once he had the chance to cut these ropes he wouldn't hold back. Shoot he'd still beat him even with his hands behind his back. He wouldn't stop until he was on the floor unconscious with little dignity left.

Three.

Brynjolf's eyes widened as the man showed himself. His hair a rich blonde that settled in long waves, his lips curvy and a soft pink, his eyes . . . his eyes a vibrant blue that captivated you.

" You're a . . ."  
" Girl?" She finished when Brynjolf failed to complete his sentence. A smirk dashed across her lips. " Not what you were expecting, _thief_?"

Suddenly his anger sparked again.

" What do you plan to do? Turn me in? Kill me?"

She pursed her lips into a thin line.  
" No."

Brynjolf looked at her confused. He finally let out a relieved breath as she sheathed her sword. The girl knelt to his height, her eyes serious.

" I'm going to make you a deal." she started. Brynjolf spat.

" No thanks."

She cocked her head to the side in amusement. " Oh? I guess you don't want your necklace back."

Brynjolf growled as he started to fight again, ignoring the pain of his broken rib.

" Where is it!" He demanded.

" I'll give it back if you do something for me in return."  
" What?" He snapped.  
" Take me with you."

He searched her eyes for some sort of sign that she was joking. But her face showed no signs of smiling. She was being serious. Dead serious.

" You'll get killed." He answered.

" I'd rather die out in the world than be stuck in here for the rest of my life."  
" You'll get in the way."  
" Just in case you didn't remember, I don't recall you hearing me when I snuck up on you."  
Why did she have to be so witty!

" Fine." He sighed. " But if you get scared don't come crying to me. I warned you."  
She already had her dagger in her hand, reaching behind him to cut it. He felt the blade settle on the rope when she paused. Her face was only a mere inch or two from his, so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath and the end of her hair as they brushed against his shoulder.

" If you ever once think about break our deal I will keep the necklace and not hesitate to turn you in for the gold over your head." She spoke.

" Seems fair enough lass."

She studied him one last time. Then with a flick of her wrist she cut the bindings. Brynjolf's hand shot up to rip the dagger from her hand but she was a step ahead. She caught his hand with her free one, bringing the blade to his neck while he was open.

For some reason he couldn't help but smirk.

" Want to try again? See what happens."  
He chuckled. " You're already starting to grow on me."

She glared at him then stood.

" We leave out in the morning." She demanded as she sheathed her blade. Brynjolf forced himself to his knees, leaning against the wall to help ease some of the pressure.  
" And my necklace?" He managed through the pain. She rose a brow.

" You're more worried about the necklace than you are about healing your rib?"

" Well there isn't anything you can do about it."

She glanced at him then helped pulled him to his feet. The pain nearly brought tears to his eyes as she helped him over to the bed. Once he sat down he was too wrapped up in pushing the pain aside that he hadn't noticed her hand slipping under his shirt.

Suddenly the pain was gone.

" What did you-"  
Her hand trailed down to his ankle, where it glowed a beautiful gold. Once it disappeared one hand grabbed his leg, the other began to rotate his foot.  
" Any pain?" She asked.  
" Where did you learn to do that?" He asked in shock.

" You have a lot of time to read and practice when you're stuck in a cabin." She smirked. So she smiled after all.

" The name's Brynjolf." He started as he held out his hand. She eyed it wearily then reached out.

" Kyra."


	3. Chapter 3

" Just where are we going first?" Kyra asked as she followed behind him. Brynjolf weaved his way through the trees, keeping an eye out for any guards.

" Any where from here. Why, do you have a request?" He asked, slightly sarcasm in his voice. She rolled her eyes with her arms crossed as she walked. A near by bush rattled and Brynjolf's hand shot to his sword. Then a rabbit hopped out and across their trail.

" Way to go. Scared of bunnies now are we?" She teased as she patted him on the shoulder. He gave a grim smile.

" I could easily leave you back in the cabin."

She paused for a moment, biting her lip. Then she shrugged and continued walking. What was he to do with her? He couldn't take her back to guild. Not yet anyways. He'd give himself some time and if she didn't give him back the necklace soon then he'd rip it off her and run. Even if it meant knocking her unconscious and bolting for it. Not a manly thing to do, but it if was necessary he'd do it without any second guesses.

" The town we are going to is Riverwood. If we keep up a good pace then we will make it by sunset."

" Riverwood?" She repeated, confused. Brynjolf stopped in his tracks.  
" You mean to tell me you've never been to Riverwood?"

Her eyes widened then she snapped her eyes around. " Of course I have. It's just been so long since I've visited I forgot."

Brynjolf narrowed his eyes as he watched her continue on. She 'forgot' his ass.

* * *

Kyra looked around, trying to hide her awe as the sunset. Skryim truly was beautiful. The sunset filled with rich colors and the winds soft on her cheeks. It was something that she had been longing for for so many years.

They stepped inside the inn and a handful of people gathered around inside, drinking their drinks around the fire. Kyra couldn't stop herself from starring.

At the same time a young man glanced up as he felt her eyes on him. His hair was dark and his skin tan from his travels. Most likely a merchant making his way to Whiterun.

Brynjolf watched Kyra's cheeks warm as the merchant passed her a wink paired with a smooth smile. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. It was as if she had never had someone take interest in her.

" You hungry?"

She looked up at him as he broke her trance.

" Very." She admitted shyly. Brynjolf pulled out a seat at the bar as he took his own.  
" Sit and order something."

Her face hardened in defense slightly.  
" I don't have any-"  
" I'll pay for it. So order anything you'd like." He answered as he took his mug of freshly poured ale and took a drink. Kyra sat silently on her stool and mumbled her order.

" We are also going to need two rooms." Brynjolf added as she happily ate her meal. He passed the coins across the counter, the weight leaving his hands. He wouldn't be able to keeping buying two rooms for long. But he'd do it for as long as he could.

Kyra starred at the bed, the fatigue quickly coming over her. It was so odd, to sleep in a place like this. It wasn't normal for her. It was just out of place.  
" So," Brynjolf whispered behind her, his lips by her ear. " Are you going to tell me how long you've been in locked away in that cabin?"

Kyra jumped from shock. Instantly she turned and shoved him out the door, nearly making him trip over his own two feet.  
" I'll see you in the morning."  
And with that she slammed the door in his face. Leaving Brynjolf to chuckle to himself before walking to his room right next door.

* * *

Brynjolf knocked on her door again, waiting for the door to open. He huffed. He knew it was early but she couldn't have been that exhausted from that simple of a trip. Finally he opened the door and peered inside. The bed was made, as if she hadn't even touched it.

" She's been up since sunrise."

He turned and spotted the owner standing as she dried off a mug.

" Where is she?"

The owner nodded off towards the exit and Brynjolf couldn't help but make haste. The owner shook her head as he made his way out the door. His act of not caring was not doing so well.

" Excuse me, did you see young woman around here? Long, wavy blonde hair, kind of pale." He asked the blacksmith as he walked by.

" Oh yes, she's quite a pleasant young thing. If only my son was home to have met her. She's just down the road."

Brynjolf's shoulders fell as he gave his thanks and booked it. He quickly turned the corner only to stop.

Kyra knelt there holding her hand out to the pup. Her eyes were earnest, practically begging him to let her pet him. Then he barked and tackled her to the ground.

Laughs escaped her as the dog began to lick her face with joy, his tail wagging a mile a minute. She managed to sit up and began to run her hands through his fur.

" Aren't you just beautiful?" She asked as she continued to pet him with excitement. "I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like you before."

Brynjolf furred his brows together. The dog was beautiful, yes, but he was like most dogs in Skyrim. There was always someone in each town with one, as if they were from the same litter.

" We've got to get going soon with we want to make good time." He started as he walked up. He'd think about her statement later. She looked up at him.

" Where are we going now?" She asked/

" If we start walking now we might be able to make it to Ivarstead by sunset."

" And from there?" She continued as she took his extended hand and made it to her feet.

" Through the forests and into Riften."

For a slight second her face hardened as she thought. Then it quickly disappeared.

" Alright. Then I'll follow you. I'm all ready."

He nodded and began to walk down the streets.

" The owner said you had been up since sunset?" He questioned as he kept his eye on the nearby guard. Word must have spread by now, they would have to go either through the mountains or walk along the path in the forest.

" I'm not one to sleep in to well. When you live by yourself it gets lonely, so I watch the sunset to keep myself busy."

" Interesting." He continued they rounded the corner. He glanced side to side. the forest would be easier but they could be seen faster. He didn't want to take the chance that a guard would walk by and see them.  
" Wait, where are you going? You said we were going to Ivarstead did you? There's a path right here."

" This way is quicker." He argued as he began to climb.

" It's stupid."

Brynjolf 'tched' to himself in annoyance.

" You're still more than welcome to go home."

" You're scared aren't you." She cut in. When Brynjolf froze she smiled in victory.

" You're scared about getting caught. Didn't make a victorious get away? Would it have something to do with that necklace of yours you're so worried about getting back?"

" You little missy need to watch your mouth before I slit your throat." He growled as he got dangerously close. She didn't back down.

" Guess you'll never know where your precious necklace is then will you?"

" You're a very infuriating person."  
" That's what happens when a thief sneaks into your house and makes a deal with you."

Brynjolf stepped back and took a deep breath.  
" Look, if I get caught then so do you. You're with me now and those guards will have no mercy on you. So either we go through the mountains or we go on the path and we both take the chance of going to prison."

Kyra sighed and ran her hand through her hair.  
" Fine. Lead the way."

" Good."  
Then Brynjolf turned and began his climb again. Suddenly the guilt he was going to feel for knocking her unconscious and running was dwindling piece by piece.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra rested on the rock, peering down at the town. Since Brynjolf insisted they took the mountain it was well past sunset and far into night. She squinted noticing the guards below.

" Looks like we are too late." She stated as she pointed down to the group. " Looks like the guards from Riverwood beat us to it."

Brynjolf groaned.

" Don't tell me we are going to hide the entire trip?" She continued in annoyance.  
" No, just for a few days. Word will spread that the thieves' guild were the ones who took it and they will back off."

" And until then?"

Brynjolf paused and thought. They had no supplies, nothing at all. It wouldn't be smart to camp out in the forest.  
" We stay here. We will sneak in when the guards change shift, we can get some food then."

Kyra nodded and leaned back against the rocks, peering up at the stars. Brynjolf's eyes followed, wondering just which constellation she was looking at. He'd stay up and keep watch, maybe think of a way to sneak in. Until then he'd make himself comfortable and hope that time would pass by fast.

* * *

The sun had begun rose and Brynjolf laid, fast asleep with Kyra's head resting on his shoulder. His muscles relaxed, his hand on his stomach shifting. It slipped, then stopped, then slipped some more, making a few rocks tumble onto the street below. Right in front of the guard's feet.

Byrnjolf groaned as he heard the rocks shift down below him. He stirred, cursing to himself as the sun burned his eyes. So much for his chance to sneak in. He turned and tensed at the sight of Kyra resting slightly on him. Then again he couldn't blame her, the rocks weren't anything like a pillow. Not to mention he had a growing headache cause of them.

The rocks stirred again. Too much for his own liking.

He turned and peered down. The guard was making his way up step by step.

" Damn it!" He cursed under his breath. " Kyra wake up, we need to go."

She groaned in anger. " What do you mean we need to go?"

" A guard is coming."  
That caught her attention. Kyra sat up and peered over. Then she looked around.  
" And just where do you plan on hiding?" She asked, her tone almost as if she were making a fool out of him. She had a point.  
" Instead of hiding just play it off."

He scowled at her. " And what makes you think he won't recognize me?"

" The sun will be in his eyes, it'll be hard for him to tell. Just follow my lead."

Brynjolf went to argue but it was too late. The guard was already in front of them. So much for him being in charge.  
" A beautiful morning isn't it?" Kyra started with a smile. The guard placed his hand over his eyes in attempt to block the sun.

" Aye. But you two should not be up here. I almost mistook you for the thief we are after."

" I apologize. We just wanted to enjoy the night sky last night. We fell asleep without realizing it."

The guard gave a curt nod. " Next time make sure to come back before sun rise. Don't want you two getting robbed."

" Of course not. Thank you for the concern."

He gave another nod. " After you."

Kyra's breath hitched in her throat. Then she dared to step forward past him. The guard looked back up at Brynjolf and waited.  
" I'm from Riverwood," He started." I simply came to meet her for the night. I must get going."  
" Are you crazy? Don't go back through the mountains. Take the path, it'll save you time."

Brynjolf tensed. There was no way to argue his way out of this one. So he stepped down after Kyra and kept his head turned. One step, two steps, three. He could make it. Just a little more and then he could run for it. Four steps, Five steps –

" Wait."

Brynjolf stopped mid step just before his foot touched the street.

" At least take some fruit for the walk back." The guard made his way out to the street and onto even ground. Brynjolf barely had anytime to run before it was too late.

" Stop him!"

The guard turned around and frowned before drawing his sword.

" Brynjolf!"

He turned his head and spotted the guards running towards them. They would never be able to take them on, there was too many.  
Brynjolf turned and ripped the reins of a horse off the guard's post and threw himself up on it. He could do it, he could leave and never once think about her again. But he couldn't do it. She'd have the necklace still and leave him to find it all over again. So he reached out and gave her a chance to settle in the saddle behind him before demanding the horse to charge into a gallop. He could only hope the forest would be enough to cover their tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

Brynjolf felt her hang on for dear life as the horse leaped over a fallen tree. Though the forest was getting denser the guards were fast. Soon he found himself tugging on the reins in attempt to dodge the arrows. But he wasn't quick enough.

Kyra let out a cry behind him as an arrow pierced her arm. Her grip loosened as the horse jumped and she tumbled off, landing harshly on her back.

Brynjolf yanked on the reins and forced the horse to stop in its tracks. He glanced back at Kyra as she laid in the dirt, clasping her bloody arm. Her eyes slowly opened and searched him. The guilt stung in his heart as the horse began to prance in place, eager to run.

She waited patiently on the ground, not daring to say a word. She knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Then they heard the sound of the guards shouting coming closer. Brynjolf spotted their armor peeking in and out of the trees then he shot her a sympathetic look.

" Brynjolf don't you-"  
But he was already gone.

With each step the horse took the more and more he began to regret his decision. But what was he to do? He could afford loosing a necklace, that he could find again on his own. But breaking out of prison was another thing.

He was so deep in though he didn't even hear the guard closing in on him until the arrow pierced his thigh. His limbs began to grow numb and his body began to fall, his world going black.

* * *

Brynjolf groaned as he leaned his head back against the cell wall. It wasn't suppose to be like this. They were suppose to have gone after Kyra and left him alone.

Kyra.

He winced as she flashed across his mind. He hadn't seen her during the past day he had spent in jail, which could be either a good or bad thing. He couldn't decide which.

He store at the wall in front of him as his thought. Just how could he find a way out? The locks were surprisingly durable and he had been striped of his lock picks and weapons. He sighed. Had that arrow not been laced with poison he would have made it.

He turned his head towards the hall as the other prisoners began to whisper. What he saw was not what he expected.

" Kyra?" He whispered as he rushed to the bars," What are you doing here?"  
She stood with her arms crossed. " I keep asking myself the same thing."  
He tried not to wince at her harsh tone.

" Kyra I-"  
" You what?"

When he couldn't find the words to respond she sighed and knelt. Her fingers slipped into a pouch and pulled out a lock pick. Never before had Brynjolf been so happy to see one before.

" How did you get one?"

" I found it along with the rest of your crap."  
As soon as she finished her sentence the lock clicked and the bars swung open. Brynjolf grunted as she swung his bag of belongings into his chest.  
" Lets go. We don't have much time."  
He didn't waste a minute. But as they made their escape he couldn't help but wonder. If she could help him escape prison, just what else could she do?

* * *

They didn't stop running until they reached the horse that Kyra managed to find. Then they wasted no time throwing themselves into the saddle and heading straight into a gallop.

It wasn't until dark did they stop and that was more for the horse than for themselves. Even still, both were exhausted.

Kyra didn't bother to take his hand as she lowered herself onto the ground. She didn't speak a single word to him as she rummaged through a bag. Brynjolf tied the horse up to a tree and removed his saddle. With Kyra showing no sign of talking he turned and began to search for wood for a fire.

When he returned Kyra had laid out two bedrolls and was fast asleep on her own. He sighed and began to arranged what wood he found and sparked a flame. He sat back and took in the warmth, stealing a glance at the edge of his bedroll. There a loaf of bread and a few apples sitting for him to eat.

His stomach growled at the sight of them. But he just couldn't bring himself to eat. Instead his eyes drifted to Kyra as she slept. Then they slipped to her bloodstained sleeve.

Brynjolf couldn't stop himself as he walked over and knelt in front of her, his fingers grazing her wound. Kyra gasped and shot up, snatching his wrist. Their eyes locked, nearly taking one another's breath away.  
" You're hurt."

Kyra let his hand go and adverted her gaze.

" It's not a big deal."

" Like hell it's not. I can't even touch your arm without it hurting you." He snapped back. She let out a frustrated huff.

" Can you use your magic?"  
" I already tried. I told you I'm not good at it."

" There must be something else."

" I stole some medicine before I went and got you."  
She was barely able to finish her sentence before Brynjolf had searched through the bag and returned.

" I can do it myself." She growled as he reached for her arm.  
" I know you're mad at me. But let me help you to make up for it."  
Kyra paused.

" Fine."

Brynjolf relaxed with relief. At least she seemed to slowly start to forgive him.

Perhaps it was a mistake of him to not want to introduce her to the guild. She was obviously skilled. He could only imagine what she would be like if he trained her a little.

" Ow! Watch it!"

She gasped as she turned, their noses barely brushing against one another. Kyra felt her heart stop, his touch suddenly burning into her skin.  
" You're not very gentle." She followed, this time more softly. He gave a playful smirk, almost as if her recognized the situation they were in.

" I'm not use to escorting strange woman around in a forest."  
" You'd think for a thief you'd have a light touch."  
He shrugged. " And you'd think that since I'm the once handling your wound you'd be nicer to me."  
She gave a devilish smirk. " Hurt me and I hurt you."  
He shrugged. " Fair enough."

Kyra rolled her eyes and hid the fact her breath hitched in her through when his lips brushing against her arm as he ripped the bandage with his teeth. Then she quickly tried to put distance between the two of them as fast as she could. Only Brynjolf wouldn't let her.  
" Kyra." He called out, catching her arm. She looked back, trying to ignore his hand around her arm. " I wanted to explain myself for earlier. I owe you an apology."

" I didn't expect anything else. In a sense I understand why you did it so I can't get too mad. But don't think I won't make you pay for it."  
The corner of his lips turned up slightly.  
" Do your worst."


End file.
